Karthus
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 20 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 390 (+75) |mana = 270 (+61) |damage = 40.75 (+3.25) |armor = 11 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |critical = 1.75 (+0.25) |attackspeed = 0.63 (+2%) |dodge = 0 |range = 450 |speed = 310 }} is a Mage Champion in League of Legends.Karthus' Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background The vast quantities of magical energy that have been released during Valoran's numerous Rune Wars have scarred much of Valoran. Many remote locales continue to be twisted by residual magic, making them places where few dare to go. The Howling Marsh is one of these places, and the self-appointed overlord of this land is the lich known as Karthus. Some speculate that Karthus was a mage in life who was foolish enough to enter the fetid waters seeking his fortune, and that he was forever transformed by whatever dark magic permeates the swamp. On the darkest of nights, Karthus is said to sing the tales of those who have succumbed to the swamp, past and present. Karthus has come to the League of Legends seeking personal magical power and influence. While not entirely malevolent as an undead lich, he cares little for the consequences of death upon the living. Karthus can make the ground beneath his foes erupt, causing massive damage to those caught in the blast. He can create a wall of tangible pain, crippling foes who are foolish enough to pass through it. Being a lich, he feeds off the misery of others in two different ways – either defiling the environment around him or feasting on the magical essence of those he fells in combat. Karthus also may sing the song of death itself; those who hear his baleful dirge are wounded to their very soul, and it is nearly impossible to escape hearing this woeful aria. Abilities Strategy *Ask your allies to help point out when you should use Requiem to get kills in different lanes. *Lay Waste is very strong at farming minions and harassing enemy champions. *His passive allows him to cast spells while dead. Abuse this every time you die and punish any who remain near your corpse by activating Defile, and endlessly casting Lay Waste. This may actually get you a kill. *Requiem can be cast for several seconds after Karthus dies. If an enemy champion's health is low enough, quickly cast Requiem before its channeling time exceeds his time left to cast spells in Death Defied. Although be careful if you cast your ultimate, as it will not allow you to cast any other spells for the remainder of Death Defied. *Many people will try to rush to cast a Requiem before they die, when this actually is a terrible idea, because if Karthus starts to cast Requiem and then dies, it will actually cancel the casting and no one will take any damage. If you know you're going to die, don't rush it, just wait until you die, and THEN use Requiem. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Do you... feel a chill?"'' Movement/Attacking *''"For the unliving!"'' *''"Their pain... is my pleasure!"'' *''"I... obey."'' *''"Float... on..."'' Taunt *''"I'll put you... in my book!"'' Joke *''"I cannot use your skull. You have a misshapen head."'' Skins Image:Karthus_OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Image:Karthus_PhantomSkin.jpg|Phantom Skin Trivia *Karthus' style of dress, quotes, as well as movement style is similar to that of the Lich from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, specifically, Kel' Thuzad. Also his name may be a combination of (K)el'Thuzad and (Arthas the Lich King). *Karthus' Phantom Skin relatively resembles (as much as the name suggests) the Phantom of the Opera. References